


Speed

by GeoLinden



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Masturbation, NSFW, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, tony stark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden
Summary: Dinners with Stark Industries investors were the most tedious event anyone could wish to attend, but Tony had managed to make it fun.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Speed

**Author's Note:**

> This story belongs to a series of one shots I'm writing in my TUMBLR, each one has a different Kink with a marvel character.
> 
> This story contain explicit sexual content, so please refrain from reading them if you are under 18. Please always use protection when having sex. Safe sex always. This is only a fictional story.
> 
> My Tumblr: https://ladyeliot.tumblr.com

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” his voice came with a tone of mischief, as he gently brushed the bare skin of your left thigh. “Are you all right? I didn’t see you looking well at dinner.”

You knew what he was doing, you knew his intentions perfectly well, as you had been a party to them on numerous occasions, but still you always used to fall, like a lost soul.

The dinner with the new investors of Stark Industries had been like torture for you in many ways, starting with the endless conversations that made you drowsy and ending with the way Tony chose to keep you awake. His fingers had become your nightly entertainment, for when they realised that boredom was taking its toll on you, they decided to set out to start a light torture to keep you from giving up for the night. You were grateful at all times that the decibels of the social environment were loud enough not to hear your deep internal moans that you were trying to silence, as well as grateful that the tablecloth reached to the floor covering the hidden intentions of your companion.

His fingertips had tortured you to near orgasm when the waiter set the dessert down in front of you. The side slit of your black dress had given him the best vantage point from which to approach the wetness of your clitoris, which he was pleased to discover during the first course. Your lacy black panties had nothing to do against his skills, as a quick movement served to push them aside and expose your nudity to his fingers. No use crossing your legs, no use trying to pull his hand away from your centre, as he repeatedly latched on to it again, so you definitely sank into pleasure without a proper ending.

“How much longer is this torture going to last?” you asked almost begging for him to move his hand away from you or push it inside you.

“Only as long as you want, honey,” Tony’s eyes turned away from the road for a moment to rest on yours, so you could see how his pupils were just as dilated as yours, not only because of the darkness that covered the city of Los Angeles. The next words that came out of his mouth almost made your body can’t take any more. “I want you to touch yourself for me.”

A thousandth of a second was all it took for him to refocus his gaze on the road and flash a wide grin on his face. It was certainly a task that only Tony could suggest to you, and you were grateful to have heard each of those words leave the inside of his throat, because it had triggered another little spasm in your clit. Your wetness had been expanding during the night, but you were sure that it was now breaking through the thin fabric of your dress.

The speed at which he drove that black Ferrari through the long curves that led to Malibu, the way he looked at you when he looked away for a few moments, the smile that exceeded sensuality, and his fingertips running along the inside of your thigh made it possible for you to indulge the request he had offered you.

Just as it had served him all night, you too opted to let your hand approach your core through the slit in your dress, letting him know with a gentle caress of his hand resting on your thigh. Your gaze was focused on his face, which was in profile to you, and he was doing his best to watch your every move without you crashing into the mountain and falling off a cliff. His need to see you was expressed by slowly running his tongue across his lower lip, his fingers stiffening as he tightened his grip on your thigh.

Your legs opened only to give you better accessibility to your underwear, you settled your body on that seat, and very subtly you slowly pulled down the black lace panties that were literally a mess, letting them fall over Tony’s crotch, which was strangely elevated at the moment. His lips parted and his fingers advanced towards the inside of your thigh, but you stopped him, now was the time to play with him. You knew how he felt, he had felt it to you all night, you knew how you could torture him without even touching him, you just needed to ‘use words’.

Your fingers found their way inside, you discovered that just as you had supposed you were completely wet, and that this wetness had been trickling down the walls of your thighs. You threw your head back, closing your eyes to get the most enjoyment out of yourself and lightly brushed your clit, which was eager to be touched, eliciting a moan from inside you, causing Tony to look up at you instantly.

“I’m so wet right now,” you sighed, connecting your gaze with his, offering him a teasing smile as opposed to the one he had.

His reaction wasn’t with words, you felt the outside speed past you through the car windows, the grip on your thigh unravelling to shift into the gear shift and up one more, but quickly his fingers clutched against your bare skin again. Your caresses were continuous, at a medium pace, slowly lifting you towards that place you had climbed up and down so many times that night, but had never reached.

“Take off your dress, I need to see you, honey,” his voice seemed tenser than usual, huskier, you were tempted not to offer him what he needed, but on the other hand you were willing for him to see you, for his eyes to rest on you and contemplate what he had been doing to you that night, because it was all for him. So you offered it to him. “Oh fuck-”

At that instant a bright flash of light from the oncoming car and a quick swerve by Tony saved you from causing an accident.

“Like what you see?” you asked, spreading your legs wider so that I had the perfect view when he looked away from the road for a moment.

“Oh, shit, you’re going to make us crash,” at those words you both let out a groan as you didn’t stop your movements, “Does that feel good?” 

“That feels so good,” you said closing your eyes again as you let out another moan.

“Better than my fingers?” he tried again with little success to make his way to your clit, which brought a smirk of arrogance to his face. “Oh, baby, come on, I love the way you look with my fingers inside you.”

“I know,” a moan escaped from between your lips as you quickened the speed of your caresses. “I’ve been able to see it all night long.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re hot and bothered.”

Tony flashed a lopsided grin as he bit the tip of his tongue with his teeth. You felt the speed of the car pick up again, which caused you to bring your left hand into play as you slipped two fingers inside without taking your eyes off Tony, waiting to check his reaction. The mess you were finding yourself in as time went on could not go unnoticed.

Your touch was achieving what Tony’s had been unwilling to provide, but was actually helping you reach your peak through his looks, his facial expressions and his own words. Your fully engaged movements had picked up speed, you knew you were close to the epicentre, because your mind was completely lost in pleasure.

“That’s it baby, I want to hear you cum,” he brought his fingers as close as he could to your centre without hindering you, enjoying the wetness he stumbled upon on the inside of your thighs.

“I’m… I’m so close…” the words came awkwardly from inside you, with barely enough breath to utter them.

As if you knew your body perfectly, you only had to make a circular motion with your hips for all its senses to connect and become one. The spasms inside you circled your fingers as your clitoris throbbed on your fingertips, matching the speed of your heartbeat that was about to explode. The pleasure ran through every vertex of your body making you feel in seventh heaven and leaving the way free for hundreds of unparalleled sounds to come out of your lips. In a flash of awareness you could discover Tony’s voice urging you on, “say my name,” and you pleasurably offered him what he was asking for. All the tension that had been building up for hours was being extinguished at a great speed, the same speed that had taken over that car at that moment and that was raising your adrenaline and then lowering it. Tony felt nothing but lust inside him as he watched you as his name spilled from between your lips at the height of your pleasure.


End file.
